Buddy Dave
Buddy Dave is the upcoming 8th studio album by the American-British band The Infection; The album will be produced by Steve Albini. The band will be going on an worldwide tour to support Buddy Dave on January 8th, 2020. This will be the first album to include Fred Durst on drums since the 2002 Infection ''studio album. Personnel The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Victoria Jackson - bass guitar, backing vocals *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, lead vocals on "You Cannot Stop Us", "Senza Di Te", "California" *Anna Lake - keyboards *Fred Durst - drums, percussion Tracklist # You Cannot Stop Us # Route 696 # Buddy Dave # Senza Di Te # Quiet Place # Checkmate # Firestorm # The Ghost, and the Time Traveler # Sexual Relief # Painting # California # Downhill Rider # Angels By Your Side # Hoopla (Bonus Track) Buddy Dave Tour Personnel *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Victoria Jackson - bass guitar *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Anna Lake - keyboards *Fred Durst - drums, percussion Setlist (September 19th - 21st) # You Cannot Stop Us # The Ghost, and The Time Traveler # Sexual Relief # Angels By Your Side # Buddy Dave # Defense Makes the Offense # Traffic # Why Did This Happen # Welcome to Rock Bottom # Northwind # Route 696 # Firestorm # Caroline # S.A.N.D.Y. # My Way (Limp Bizkit cover) # Connected # Bubble Wrap # Take A Look Around (Limp Bizkit cover) # Infected Stuff # Firestorm # Downhill Rider # Inside Out (Wince song) # London's Burning (Wince song) # Grip (Wince song) # Capitalists (Wince song) # Lost Soul Train # Beautiful Loser # Electronic Asshole Encore: # Senza Di Te # Magic Tricks (acoustic; SpongeBob, Yolandi and Victoria Jackson only.) # Dirty Minds (World of Fire song) # Start Moving # Little One (Highly Suspect cover) Setlist (October 4th - 6th) #You Cannot Stop Us #The Ghost, and The Time Traveler #Sexual Relief #Angels By Your Side #Buddy Dave #Fresh As Daisies #Storm #Autoantagonist #Defense Makes the Offense #Traffic #Why Did This Happen #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Northwind #Electronic Asshole #Trying To Get Away #Pixieman #Acting Apart (World of Fire song) #Reign of Terror (World of Fire song) #Connected #Bubble Wrap #Take A Look Around (Limp Bizkit cover) #My Way (Limp Bizkit cover) #Inside Out (Wince song) #Magic Tricks #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #California #Little One (Highly Suspect cover) #Senza Di Te Fall 2019 Tour *'September 19th, 2019 - Downtown Las Vegas Events Center, Las Vegas, Nevada (Alienstock Festival)' *'September 20th, 2019 - House of Blues, Las Vegas, Nevada''' *'September 21st, 2019 - PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey' *'September 28th, 2019 - Rocking The Barn, San Jose, California' *'October 4th, 2019 - The Ritz, San Jose, California ' *'October 5th, 2019 - Louis B. Mayer Theatre (Santa Clara University), Santa Clara, California ' *'October 6th, 2019 - Los Gatos Music in the Park, Los Gatos, California ' *'October 10th, 2019 - Golden State Theatre, Monterey, California ' *'October 11th, 2019 - Findlay Toyota Center, Prescott Valley, Arizona' *'October 12th, 2019 - Fremont Theater, San Luis Obispo, California ' *'October 13th, 2019 - Agua Caliente Casino, Palm Springs, California ' *'October 14th, 2019 - Palm Springs Convention Center, Palm Springs, California ' *'October 15th, 2019 - Foro Santo Tomás, Ensenada, B.C, Mexico' *'October 17th, 2019 - The Observatory North Park, San Diego, California ' *'October 18th, 2019 - Ace of Spades, Sacramento, California' *'October 19th, 2019 - Myron's Cabaret Jazz At The Smith Center, Las Vegas, Nevada' *'October 21st, 2019 - BOK Center, Tulsa, Oklahoma' *'October 22nd, 2019 - White Eagle Hall, Jersey City, New Jersey' *'October 23rd, 2019 - The Fillmore, Detroit, Michigan' *October 24th, 2019 - The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, California *October 27th, 2019 - Music Box, San Diego, California *October 28th, 2019 - House of Blues, San Diego, California *October 30th, 2019 - Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, Oregon *November 2nd, 2019 - Starbright Theater, Campbell, California *November 3rd, 2019 - Santa Clara Convention Center, Santa Clara, California *November 13th, 2019 - Ardmore Music Hall, Ardmore, Pennsylvania *December 8th, 2019 - Columbus Theatre, Providence, Rhode Island *December 10th, 2019 - Alchemy, Providence, Rhode Island *December 11th, 2019 - The Met, Pawtucket, Rhode Island Cancelled shows *October 8th, 2019 - Santa Clara Convention Center, Santa Clara, California (cancelled due to the Northern California power outage; it was rescheduled for November 3rd.) *October 9th, 2019 - Starbright Theater, Campbell, California (cancelled due to the Northern California power outage; it was rescheduled for November 2nd.) Buddy Dave & Twenty-Five Worldwide Tour Leg 1 - North America * January 8th, 2020 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois * January 9th, 2020 - Intrust Bank Arena, Wichita, Kansas * January 12th, 2020 - Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * January 13th, 2020 - Key Arena, Seattle, Washington * January 14th, 2020 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York (Buddy Dave release party) * January 15th, 2020 - KeyBank Center, Buffalo, New York * January 18th, 2020 - KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, Kentucky * January 19th, 2020 - Amway Center, Orlando, Florida * January 20th, 2020 - Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * January 23rd, 2020 - Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri * January 24th, 2020 - American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida * January 25th, 2020 - Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, California * January 29th, 2020 - Gila River Arena, Glendale, California * February 3rd, 2020 - Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Portland, Oregon * February 4th, 2020 - MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey * February 5th, 2020 - Ak-Chin Pavilion, Phoenix, Arizona * February 6th, 2020 - First Niagara Pavilion, Burgettstown, Pennsylvania * February 12th, 2020 - Austin360 Amphitheater, Austin, Texas * February 13th, 2020 - Abou Ben Adhem Shrine Mosque, Springfield, Missouri * February 17th, 2020 - SAP Center, San Jose, California * February 18th, 2020 - UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana * February 23rd, 2020 - Pensacola Bay Center, Pensacola, Florida * February 24th, 2020 - Toyota Stadium, Frisco, Texas * February 25th, 2020 - Lonestar Amphitheater, Lubbock, Texas * February 28th, 2020 - Hollywood Masonic Temple, Hollywood, California * March 6th, 2020 - Taco Bell Arena, Boise, Iowa Leg 2 - South America * March 21st, 2020 - La Trastienda Club, Buenos Aires, Argentina * March 22nd, 2020 - Espaço das Américas, Sao Paulo, Brazil * March 23rd, 2020 - Movistar Arena, Santiago, Chile * March 24th, 2020 - Estadio Atanasio Girardot, Medellin, Columbia * March 27th, 2020 - Estadio Monumental, Lima, Peru * March 28th, 2020 - Estadio Nacional de Fútbol, Managua, Nicaragua * April 2nd, 2020 - Estadio Ciudad de La Plata, La Plata, Argentina * April 3rd, 2020 - Maracanã Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * April 4th, 2020 - Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre, Brazil * April 5th, 2020 - Fundição Progresso, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * April 7th, 2020 - Danilo's Jazz Club, Panama City, Panama * April 8th, 2020 - KM de Vantagens Hall, Belo Horizonte, Brazil * April 9th, 2020 - Ceara Events Center, Fortaleza, Brazil * April 10th, 2020 - Philippine Sports Stadium, Bocaue, Philippines Leg 3 - United Kingdom * April 17th, 2020 - SSE Hydro, Glagsow, United Kingdom * April 18th, 2020 - Manchester Arena, Manchester, United Kingdom * April 19th, 2020 - The Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, United Kingdom * April 22nd, 2020 - Alexandra Palace, London, United Kingdom * April 23rd, 2020 - Sage Gateshead, Gateshead, United Kingdom * April 24th, 2020 - Hyde Park, London, United Kingdom * April 27th, 2020 - Wembley Stadium, Wembley, United Kingdom * April 28th, 2020 - Twickenham Stadium, London, United Kingdom * April 29th, 2020 - Finsbury Park, London, United Kingdom * May 4th, 2020 - First Direct Arena, Leeds, United Kingdom * May 5th, 2020 - Southbank Centre, London, United Kingdom * May 6th, 2020 - Etihad Stadium, Manchester, United Kingdom * May 13th, 2020 - Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, United Kingdom * May 14th, 2020 - Hammersmith Apollo, London, United Kingdom * May 15th, 2020 - Royal Academy of Music, London, United Kingdom Leg 4 - Japan * May 27th, 2020 - Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan * May 28th, 2020 - NHK Hall, Shibuya, Japan * May 31st, 2020 - Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Shibuya, Japan * June 2nd, 2020 - Osaka City Dome, Osaka, Japan * June 3rd, 2020 - Makuhari Messe, Chiba, Japan * June 6th, 2020 - Music Bar Melodia, Tokyo, Japan * June 7th, 2020 - Ginza Music Bar, Tokyo, Japan * June 8th, 2020 - SuperDelxue, Tokyo, Japan * June 11th, 2020 - Sound Museum Vision, Tokyo, Japan * June 12th, 2020 - Beatcafe, Tokyo, Japan * June 13th, 2020 - Shinjuku Pit Inn, Shinjuku, Japan Leg 5 - Canada * June 18th, 2020 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, Canada * June 19th, 2020 - This Ain't Hollywood, Hamilton, Canada * June 22nd, 2020 - Divan Orange, Montreal, Canada * June 23rd, 2020 - Capitol Music Club, Saskatoon, Canada * June 26th, 2020 - Broken City, Calgary, Canada * June 27th, 2020 - Pyramid Cabaret, Winnipeg, Canada * June 29th, 2020 - The Aviary, Edmonton, Canada * July 1st, 2020 - Rialto Theatre, Montreal, Canada * July 2nd, 2020 - Seneca Queen Theatre, Niagara Falls, Canada * July 3rd, 2020 - The Mercury Room, Edmonton, Canada * July 4th, 2020 - Victoria Park Pavilion, Kitchener, Canada * July 5th, 2020 - Bella Rose Arts Centre, Halifax, Canada * July 8th, 2020 - The Painted Lady, Toronto, Canada * July 9th, 2020 - Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada * July 10th, 2020 - The Underground Cafe, Saskatoon, Canada * July 14th, 2020 - Pollack Concert Hall, Montreal, Canada * July 15th, 2020 - Library Lounge, Nelson, Canada * July 18th, 2020 - The Blues Can, Calgary, Canada * July 19th, 2020 - Rockhouse, Thunder Bay, Canada * July 21st, 2020 - The Duke Saloon, Victoria, Canada * July 22nd, 2020 - Traverse, Revelstoke, Canada * July 25th, 2020 - Carrigan Arms, Burlington, Canada * July 26th, 2020 - The Garrick Centre, Winnipeg, Canada * July 27th, 2020 - Union Hall, Edmonton, Canada * July 31st, 2020 - Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada * August 2nd, 2020 - Centennial Hall, London, Canada Category:Albums Category:Upcoming Category:SethStewart90 Category:Music Category:Soundtrack Category:The Infection